


Naked

by sensitivebore



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensitivebore/pseuds/sensitivebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson and Hughes, naked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

They sit in the dark, softly wrapped in one another's arms, and they kiss, on and on and on, mating their mouths and tongues and lips. She has come to him tonight in need of this gentle worship, this loving exploration, and he is keen to stay here forever if he can, to stay lost in her taste and her touch.

There's nothing else they want right now but this. He takes her mouth over and again with seeking lips, with the gentlest of teeth; he kisses and licks the corners of her pretty lips, penetrates her slowly with his warm tongue. She sighs into his mouth, shifts in his arms to be closer to him. He can feel the soft push of her breasts beneath her nightdress, there's so little material separating them tonight but it's all right, they don't have to shed their clothing. They are naked and vulnerable and sweet with them on as without.

She takes his mouth, slowly licks the inside of his tender cheeks, beneath his seductive tongue, across the smooth planes of his white teeth. Kisses and withdraws, withdraws and slowly plunges again. Holds his face between her warm hands, caresses his cheekbones with her thumbs, traces the fragile skin below his eyes. Whispers now and again her love, and he answers in kind. She can feel the wide expanse of his chest warm and comforting against her breasts, takes slow pleasure in the contact when they slide against one another.

Time passes and it goes on.

At some point he shifts her into his lap, lays her back in the strong cradle of his arm, dips his head down and covers her face with fluttering tributes; kisses her jawline, her temples, her smooth forehead. Runs his lips over the satin cheeks, smiles and kisses the pretty nose, the dip between it and her swollen, tender lips. Again and again, he drinks from her mouth, drinks her sound and her sighs and her lovely wanting breath. Gives her his own. She tastes of spice and tea and everything strong.

She gently slips her fingers through his hair, combs it with soothing, long strokes and takes and takes from him, takes and gives, the slow in and out, the undemanding here and now of this beautiful mating. Rubs his neck with firm circling motions, loves the feel of the muscles sliding into long, relaxed ribbons. Her body is loose and easy and safe in the cup of his arm, her bottom nestled firmly against his pelvis where he's slowly swelling against her, her own moisture gently coming between her thighs.

There's no need for anything more. Just this. Just the darkness that lets them see only each other, so close their faces are, and this languid, slow, dream-like thing. Every movement is twice as slow as need be, every kiss goes on for a lifetime, every touch is completion. She holds his face for long minutes, looks into his eyes and he gets lost in her; when his lips part in a silent plea she draws him down, cherishes him with another drugged, floating embrace of her mouth on his. He tastes of wine and wood and everything strong.

They stay this way, naked and open to one another, and the soft shadows generously cloak them as it often sees fit to for lovers. The darkness smiles and spins a cocoon around them, extends itself so they might have this time seem unending. A man and a woman and their grateful lips telegraphing to one another,  _I've waited so long, an hour is too much_ ,  _my darling, my love, welcome home_.


End file.
